lightsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Istanbul
The Battle of Istanbul, also known as the Istanbul Attack, was a major battle between the Final Words and the Light Source in Istanbul, Turkey, as well as the first battle between the two groups. Prelude A Van Allen Corporation cargo ship docks in Istanbul, and two men walk off it. One man, identified as "Stan" walks into the control room and blows the horn three times, signalling the members of the Final Words to attack. Stan morphs into Hades' minions Pain and Panic while Final Words members Jafar, Dr Doom, Skynet, and Sasuke Uchiha all exit the ship, with Pain and Panic summoning Cerberus, Jafar summoning masked goons, Dr Doom activating Doombots, and Skynet sending Hunter-Killer VTOL's. As this is happening, Rin Okumura (already in the city) is standing on a rooftop several blocks away, while the Ultramarine Sergeant spreads his space marines throughout the city, and the Light Source members Warrior of Light, Haru Glory, and Zab are teleported into the city, and prepare for battle. Battle Rin Okumura vs Cerberus Rin begins the Battle by unsheathing Kurikara, his appearance becoming more demonic as always when he draws his sword. Seeing Cerberus running towards the building he is standing on, Rin jumps down the building and lands in front of the hellhound, glaring directly into his eyes in an attempt to scare Cerberus away. Cerberus backs up slowly, and after backing up a few feet, stops in his tracks and stands his ground, ready for a fight. Rin begins the fight by sprinting towards Cerberus and swinging his Kurikara towards him, firing a Blast of Satans blue flames towards Cerberus's middle head, taunting the hellhound. Cerberus's middle head would then fire a large orb of fire appproximately ten feet in diameter directly in front of him and cause the blasts to collide and negate one another, the massive dog then whirling around immediately after in order to prevent being hit from the collision's aftershock head on. As the two fire attacks collide, Rin fires again, quickly closing the distance as he charges forward, the effects of wielding his Kurikara becoming obvious as he begins to lose his mind and become more feral, growling slighty. Cerberus leaps into the air, as he does so Rin leaps after him, slamming his left fist directly into the hellhounds stomach, his strength throwing Cerberus of course as well as knocking the wind out of the three headed dog. Cerberus falls down to the ground on to his back, landing behind Rin approximately fifty feet, his landing creating large shockwaves that spreads out nearly 100 feet in diameter, giving a earthquake type shake to everything within the 100 meter diameter. Cerberus rolls over and shakes his three heads, in an attempt to regain his normal stature. As Cerberus does so, Rin lets out a roar that echoes through the city, slamming the blade of Kurikara onto the center of Cerberus's back, severing his spinal cord, the hellhound being engulfed in blue flames and letting out a cry of pain as he dissolves into what appears to be golden sand, while Rin's body burns with very bright blue flames. Rin turns towards where Cerberus came from and starts charging towards the docks, letting out a demonic roar as he see's Hades's minions Pain and Panic and quickens his pace intent on cutting them down. Pain and Panic morph themselves into cockroaches and fly off into the air while Rin swings his Kurikara upward, engulfing the barge in flames and sinking the Van Allen ship. After this, an unopened crate on the dock breaks open, revealing the bloodthirsty Hydra and starting another battle for Rin. Skynet vs Zab Skynet's Hunter-Killer VTOL's appeared in various points in the city, two particular units arriving at the main battle site. The moment they appear, Zab rams straight into it and places a detonator sufficient enough to level a building on it, causing it to explode. Zab leaps from the explosion and begins to fly around the battlefield with jets on his back. The other VTOL notices this and begins to pursue and fire at Zab, who then skillfully utilizes both thrusters to maneuver around the incoming fire and turn straight towards the VTOL, his speed and approach vector making it difficult for the VTOL to lock onto him. Zab crashes into the front of it, his ten-ton body making quite a large impact. Zab steadies himself while looking at the still airbourne craft, and raises his right mechanical arm as a rod extends from the elbow and begins to compress air. As Zab taunts the VTOL and raises his arm, the machine aims its already charged electromagnetic cannon at Zab and fires, hitting Zab in the chest with enough power to destroy a nuclear submarine. Zab staggers back into the air, his MechWings keeping him afloat, and clutches his chest, which now has a hole in it that reveals his mechanical organs as well as half-decayed flesh organs. After completing it's attack, the VTOL would then strafe and switch to it's plasma cannons located on its wings. The VTOL peppers Zab with purple plasma beams, the beams causing flashes of purple lights. Zab allows himself to get hit as runes cover his body, healing the damage on his chest and the damage caused by the plasma beams. Zab speeds towards the VTOL, a Buster Grenade in his hand, preparing to destroy the VTOL like he did the last one. The VTOL activates its infrared vision mode, locking onto Zab as he charges and making a series of complex mathematical calculations, simply sitting there as Zab gets closer and closer. The VTOL calculates a solid 87.9% chance of success based on Zab's speed and the damage he sustained. Zab brings his left arm to bear as the clasp on his elbow opens and reveals an orange tinted energy shield similar in design to a kite shield on top of a tower shield, and continues heading closer to the charging weapon. The VTOL opens fire with it's plasma cannons, and as the plasma beams hit the shield in front of Zab, the projectiles are rotated one hundred eighty degrees, going back to their point of origin. The VTOL's armor makes the plasma beams harmless, and as Zab opens the hatch on his right arm to reveal his signature wristblade broadsword, the Hunter-Killer's pre-determined strategim comes into play and it fires its electromagnetic cannon at Zab's now exposed body as he swings his blade. Zab's runic Transmutation has by now completely healed most of the damage done to his body. The electromagnetized projectile blows away a good portion of Zab, but not enough to kill him. Zab looks down at his wound and then back at the Hunter-Killer, and roars in anger. One of the chain links on his left wrist shatters, and due to his aggravated state, his transformation in nearly instant, his right mechanical wing, left dragonic wing, and tail appearing his body reshaping itself, looking more like his dragon form. Zab then blitzes towards the Hunter-Killer much faster than before. The Hunter-Killer begins to recalibrate its strategy as Skynet begins to directly interface with that particular unit, boosting its combat ability. The Hunter-Killer effortlessly strafes Zab's speed blitz and begins to open fire with its plasma cannon while at the same time charging its Electromagnet cannon. Zab disengages from the battle and begins to fly throughout the city, the VTOL following him while taking alternative routes to catch up with him. Zab suddenly starts flying backwards, turning around to see the VTOL suddenly breaking away from the fight and taking off in the opposite direction (due to orders from Skynet), creating a sonic boom as it goes. An Aerostat suddenly flies in directly in front of Zab, examining every square centimeter of him as it feeds information back to Skynet. Zab slams his left palm into the device and grabs it, taunting Skynet as he does so. Zab uses the Transmutation to hack it, and attempts to rewrite its protocals and send a countersignal back to its source, retracing its information. However, due to the Aerostat not having a signal of its own, Zab only manages to retrieve the information on the probe, not Skynet. The probe self destructs shortly after this. Zab curses and pulls his hand away from the explosion, unharmed by the blast. He then begins to soar above the city, looking for members of the Light Source who require assistance. Warrior of Light vs Jafar